


Light of my Night

by KnightlyHonors



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors
Summary: Knight Cookie is not so patiently waiting for his boyfriend to show up to a rather boring New Year's Eve party.  He becomes absolutely estatic when Fire Spirit finally shows up.





	

Tonight was turning out to be quite a drag.  Who would expect a New Year's party to be so boring?  I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face to see how Princess was fairing.  She seemed content with the party, so I would have no room to complain.  Even if I was in the most uncomfortable spot.  Princess wouldn't let me wear my armor to the party; she said it was too formal.  It made me feel weak and vulnerable to just be in regular clothes.  At least she let me keep a sword at my side.  

 

Absentmindedly, I took the collar of my sweater into my mouth and began chewing at the thick fabric.  I was waiting for someone and was too focused on watching the door to worry about anything else.  Princess started trying to get my attention.

 

“Knight.”

 

I didn't take my eyes off the door. 

 

“Knight.”

 

I leaned farther forward, squinting at the door knob.  I could've sworn I saw the handle jiggle.

 

“Knight?”

 

I was beginning to get annoyed with Princess’ constant calling of my name.  Could she not see I was watching the door for signs of my special guest?  

 

“Knight??”

 

I furrowed my brow, chewing the fabric of my sweater collar more intensely.  I could feel the threads of the fabric breaking underneath my teeth.  

 

“Knight, I swear by moonlight look at me!”

 

I groaned angrily, turning to look at her, still glancing back at the door every few seconds.  

 

“Knight, you're chewing your shirt collar again,”

 

She tried pulling the fabric out of my mouth, but I bit down hard trying to keep her from taking it from me.  She eventually did manage to make me release it, but I wasn't happy about it.  

 

“Knight, we've talked about this, you can't chew your shirt collar in public, it’s not very civil!”

 

I grunted in response, turning back to watch the door.  I needed to keep my eye on it at all times until my guest arrived, I could miss them if I did not.  Princess sighed, placing a hand on my back.  I moved away from the contact, not wanting her to touch me.  I preferred not to be touched without permission.

 

“Knight, I know you're waiting for him to show up, but watching the door is just gonna stress you out,”

 

I shook my head.

 

“No,”

 

“Yes it will Knight, just relax and enjoy the party,”

 

I frowned, leaning down to keep better watch on the door knob.  

 

“Knight,”

 

Princess stood up, pulling me up with her.

 

“Why don't you go get some punch, you can make him a glass to and if he shows up while you’re in the other room, I'll tell him where you are, okay?”

 

I stood silently, processing the offer as I looked over at the door.  I groaned in protest before answering.

 

“Fine, I’ll go, but if he gets here, you tell me.  That's a promise!”

 

“Yes, I promise now go get that punch!” 

 

I walked to the other room with one hand on the handle of my sword.  I couldn't stop thinking about the door opening and my guest being there.  I needed him to make this party interesting.  

 

There was a bowl full of orangey pinkish punch sitting on the table in this room, along with an array of stacks of clean cups.  A ladle rested in the bowl, one of the lemon slices in the punch caught in between the handle and the glass.  I walked over, taking two cups from a stack and got them ready to have punch poured into them

 

I had to make this look good for my guest, so I scooped out two lemon slices out of the bowl and nothing else.  I knew he liked those little decorative fruits on his drinks, so I stuck the lemons on the side of each cup.  Happy with my presentation, I filled each cup with the punch, trying to keep it as equal as possible.  I hated pouring drinks and them not having the same amount of liquid in them.  

 

I picked up the cups, prepared to go back and sit on the couch again and watch for my guest as it appeared he hadn't shown up while I was preparing the drinks.  I walked back into the party room, not paying attention to the people at first because I needed to set the drinks down so they wouldn't spill.  After they were set down, I turned my attention back to the door, but there was something different.  

 

My special guest was here!  He was hanging up his cape on the coat rack.  I bounced happily, waving to get his attention.  

“Fire Spirit!!”

 

I started running towards him, happy as a kid in a playground.  I think I may have caught him a little off guard with my hug because I could hear him make an audible “oof!”  Yet, he quickly recovered and held onto me to.  He pressed a quick kiss against my lips, which made me feel a little giddy.

 

“Knight!  I'm so happy to see you!”

 

“It's so good to see you to!  I've been waiting for you to show up!!”

 

Fire Spirit chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure you were!”

 

I released him from my hug, taking his hand instead.  I pointed eagerly in the direction of the punch, rocking on my heels.

 

“I made us punch!!  I made us punch!  It's over there!”

 

“Aw, babe, that's so sweet of you,”

 

I grinned widely and started walking over to the punch.  I handed Fire Spirit his cup, eagerly waiting for him to notice how I put the little fruit on the rim like he liked. 

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

He seemed not to notice my attention to detail and I had to try my hardest not to whine because of it.  I would have to point it out for him!

 

“And look!  I even put the lemon slices on the rim like you like!!  See look!”

 

I jabbed a finger at the little fruit.  Fire Spirit looked at it, smiling a little.

 

“Oh yeah, you did!  Nice touch ~”

 

I was beaming.  I bounced lightly on my feet, happy as can be.

 

“Oh hey, Fire Spirit, you actually made it.”

 

Princess had joined our little group.  She had also gotten herself some punch.

 

“Oh hi, Princess.”

 

Fire Spirit didn't seem too happy to see her.  He never particularly liked her, and right now, I wanted us to be left alone, so I didn't feel to keen on letting her join our chat.

 

“So, how’s life going?”

 

“That's really something I would tell you if I wanted, but as of right now, I don't want to tell you,”

 

Princess huffed and I chuckled quietly.

 

“Well now, that is just rude!  I was just asking a question, hmph!”

 

She stormed away.  

 

“Thank me, am I right?”

 

“Yeah!  She’s been getting on my nerves all night.”

 

“Well, I'm glad I could help you out,”

 

He pulled me in closer, and I held onto him, just wrapping myself in the world I made of this embrace.  Fire Spirit kissed my forehead, breaking me out of the trance.

 

“Why don't we sit down, my legs are getting tired from just standing here,”

 

I nodded.

 

“Yes yes, of course!  Here sit!”

 

I let go of Fire Spirit and pulled him down to the couch so we could sit.  I clung onto him, snuggling my face into the side of his chest.  He wrapped an arm around me, resting his head on mine.

 

Fire Spirit was so nice and warm, like a blanket fresh out of the dryer.  I found it hard to keep myself awake as I held onto him, especially considering that the night before I had spent on night guard duty.  I smushed my face up against him, and from there I could hear his heartbeat faintly.  The last thing I remember before falling asleep was feeling him rub my back and whispering something to me.

  
“Hey Knight,”

 

Said a quiet voice.  I stirred a little, forcing my eyes open a bit.  I made a little noise.

 

“Knight, it’s almost midnight,”

 

I yawned, snuggling back against Fire Spirit’s chest.

 

“Okaaaay,”

 

“Come on get up, you silly,”

 

He gently sat me upwards, and I really had no tiredness left in me to go back to sleep.  I looked over at the T. V.  The clock on the news broadcast read 11:54.

 

“I've been asleep for that long??” 

 

“Yeah, you fell asleep on me almost as soon as we started snuggling on the couch.  I told you to get good rest last night!”

 

“I was covering night duty for a friend,”

 

“Well, you better promise to get good rest tomorrow!”

 

“I'll try to,”

 

That was another minute passed, and the news broadcast cut to Rockstar up on stage for the New Year's celebration.  

 

“So, that's where he is!  That's why he wouldn't come to my party!”

 

I was hearing bits and pieces of Princess’ ramblings.  Fire Spirit pulled me to my feet.  

 

“Come on, let's dance before the year ends!”

 

“Sounds like fun!”

 

I yawned as he pulled me into the middle of the room.  Being one of Rockstar’s slower songs, Fire Spirit pulled me up close, placing one hand on my hip and taking up one of my hands in the other.  I rested my free hand on his shoulder and laid my head down.

 

We danced slowly, moving with the beat as slowly as possible.  I smiled, happy to be here on New Year's Eve with my boyfriend, and as much as I didn't want the dance to end, it had to.  The song ended, and I looked up at a smiling FS.  

 

He butted his head against mine, saying softly to me.

 

“I love you so much ~”

 

“I love you to,”

 

In the background, the counter to the new year was one second away from reaching zero, but even with all the excitement; I couldn’t hear a thing.  I was too wrapped up in this moment to care.  Fire Spirit pressed a kiss against my lips and I melted right there in his arms.  A few seconds later, he pulled back and whispered to me.

  
“Happy New Year’s, my love~”


End file.
